Thanks Again
by Beltevere
Summary: An adult Mabel Pines spends the weekend of her 21st birthday in Gravity Falls, but after a bad Friday night, things get a bit sweeter. Mermabel fluff fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Come here often?" the guy asked as he leaned one arm against the bar counter. He leaned in close to her face as he talked, his breath smelling of stale beer. Mabel felt uncomfortable, leaning further back in her barstool to avoid the man standing next to her.

This isn't how she wanted to spend her evening. She only came tonight because Dipper wanted to try alcohol on their 21st birthday. Not like he even showed up. She had gotten a text from him as she was parking her car. Something about revisiting an old friend or something; was it the redhead girl? They _were _in Gravity Falls for the weekend. Oh well, Mabel had already driven all the way across town for this.

The drunk continued leaning closer towards Mabel, his hands grasping the air in front of her. Ready to slap him in the face, she raised her hand. She was caught off-guard by a familiar voice, however.

"Excuse me sir," the deep voice interrupted. "Just what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Looking around, Mabel saw it to be a rather fishy person running up to the scene. Seeing her chance to get away from the drunk, she played along.

"Oh, hey, bae. I've been looking everywhere for you." she smiled as she got out of her seat. Mabel half-walked, half-ran, to her friend with open arms. "Thanks so much," she whispered to him as they hugged.

"Don't thank me just yet." Mermando whispered back. He let go of her and walked towards the drunk. "You didn't answer my question." Mermando proclaimed. "What gave you the idea to hit on my girlfriend?"

"Uh, because she's hot and she was alone." the drunk slurred matter-of-factly.

Mabel stomped up to the man, her heels clicking on the wooden floor with each step, and stopped right in front of him. She slapped him across the face, then spun around, grabbed Mermando's hand and shot out of the bar.

The two walked to the parking lot, where they stood by Mabel's car.

"What brings you to a shady bar in Gravity Falls?" Mermando asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mabel laughed. Then she sighed. "Dipper promised to meet me here tonight, but apparently he had other plans. How come you're even walking around the town?"

"Prosthetics." Mermando said as he pulled up a pant leg, revealing a metallic leg underneath.

"Well, it was great to see you again." Mabel smiled as she opened her car door.

"Same here." Mermando said as he turned to walk away.

"One last thing though..." Mabel smiled, causing Mermando to look back. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, again."

As she drove away, Mermando stood in awe. He felt his face heat up and he put a hand to his cheek.

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, Mabel. I'm really sorry I didn't meet you at the bar last night. I ran into Wendy and of course I had to talk to her, and then things got out of hand. I lost track of time." Dipper stuttered.

"It's cool, Brosef. So what's the plan for today?" Mabel grinned at her brother.

"We could go on a Mystery Hunt for old times' sake." Dipper smiled.

"Have you visited Grunkle Stan yet? We could go to the Mystery Shack. Oh! I wonder if Waddles is still there!" Mabel started rambling excitedly, before Dipper cut her off.

"That sounds great."

When the twins pulled their cars into the Shack parking lot, they practically jumped put of the cars and ran to the front door. Mabel, arriving there first, rapidly knocked on the screen door. But, unexpectedly, it wasn't Stan that opened it.

"Mabel?" the Latino asked.

"Mermando? You're working at the Mystery Shack?" Mabel grinned. As they hugged, Dipper stood awkwardly, unsure where to look.

"Quick, come in. This will be a great surprise for Stan." Mermando ushered the twins into the gift shop. "Stan!" Mermando called. "I, uhm, need help with these customers!"

"Just ask Soos or Wendy." the grizzled old man grumbled from upstairs.

"They're both busy though. Besides, these customers would really like to talk to you!" Mermando continued.

A creaking noise was heard, followed by a soft thump of Stan getting up. Footsteps made their way to the stairwell, and into the gift shop. When Stan turned the corner, his jaw had practically dropped off at the sight of the twins.

"Oh my God." Stan mumbled. Mabel bounced up to him and gave him a big hug, followed shortly by Dipper.

"Still as colorful as the last time I saw you. You got the braces off, I see." Stan smiled at Mabel. He then chuckled as he turned to face Dipper. "And look at you. Finally got taller, kid."

Stan then called down Soos and Wendy, where they had a pretty large reunion. Hugs were exchanged and stories were told. Everyone was content.

"We should have a party for the return of the Mystery Twins!" Soos exclaimed.

"It would bring in a lot of people, Stan." Wendy smiled.

"Then it's settled. We'll have a party to celebrate the twins's return." Stan clapped his hands together.

"Actually, we're only here for the weekend. We're leaving Sunday night." Dipper said as he shifted his weight forward and back on his feet.

"We _are _celebrating our 21st birthdays, however." Mabel chimed in, excited at the thought of seeing everyone again.

"Then it sounds like a birthday party is in order." Mermando smiled.


End file.
